


花吐症 R18

by 808bass



Category: All-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/808bass/pseuds/808bass





	花吐症 R18

尤长靖在卫生间里头洗澡，汪苏泷突然放下手机，从沙发上起来，放轻脚步走向卫生间。他敲了敲门，尤长靖的声音从里头传来：  
“怎么了？”  
汪苏泷并不回答，把门把手往下一拉。刚推开了一条缝，里头就伸出一只手把汪苏泷拉了进去。  
“嘭——”一声关上门。  
淋浴没关上，汪苏泷被尤长靖推在墙上肆意地吻，衣服都湿透，粘附在姣好的身材上。  
尤长靖身上一丝不挂，一条腿伸到汪苏泷两腿之间，性暗示十足。他跟汪苏泷拉开距离，还牵扯出一条暧昧的银丝。  
“回房间。”尤长靖关掉淋浴，随手扯过一条浴巾围在下身，抱起汪苏泷就往房间走去。  
汪苏泷呼吸时的热气喷洒在尤长靖的耳边，害得尤长靖的耳朵都红了。

尤长靖把挂在汪苏泷身上的湿衣服脱下来扔在一旁，又把身上的浴巾扯下。他抱起汪苏泷扔在床上，随即压在他身上，吻也随即而来。  
尤长靖一边压住身下人吻他，一边来回抚摸汪苏泷勃起的性器。直到铃口不断流出透明的液体，他才将火热的阴茎握在掌心。他还贴在汪苏泷耳边说：“很精神。”  
汪苏泷难耐地说：“你先别碰我了，我要射了……”  
尤长靖扯出一个一点都不像他的、极具侵略性的笑：“不碰你怎么行啊，哥哥。”  
尤长靖从床头柜找出一管润滑剂，挤出一点在手上，又含住汪苏泷的唇，越吻越深。他左手为汪苏泷手淫，右手伸出一根手指为他做扩张。  
被入侵的感觉实在说不上好受，但汪苏泷的身体被尤长靖拿捏得极好。下面被照顾得冒水，上面又被他亲得头晕目眩。  
扩张到三根手指，汪苏泷的阴茎一点也没软下去，尤长靖又拿出安全套塞进汪苏泷手里：“给我戴上。”  
汪苏泷坐起来，换成跟尤长靖一样的跪姿，不安分地来回摸了尤长靖的性器好几次。  
汪苏泷帮尤长靖戴好套，“小朋友，尺寸不错。”  
他说完一句不太要脸的话，又搂着尤长靖的脖子躺回床上，眼眸里缀满情欲。他抬腿蹭了蹭尤长靖线条分明的腰，仿佛叫嚣着：“快进来。”  
尤长靖低下头，在汪苏泷耳边说了一句“我爱你”，野蛮地进入了爱人的身体。  
进入的那一下是疼的，汪苏泷直接缩起了腿，阴茎都软了一半，尤长靖也被干涩的甬道夹得生疼。  
但两人都不退缩。尤长靖抚慰着汪苏泷的性器，缓缓动了起来。空气中弥漫着两情相悦的沉醉与坚定。  
尤长靖俯身与汪苏泷接吻，手淫的活计施展得实在精彩，手上的性器慢慢恢复了生气，前端渗出的淫靡液体越来越多，干涩的甬道也被尤长靖操得又湿又软。性爱的酥麻感沿着脊椎向上爬，不断冲击着两人的大脑。  
阴茎被软肉紧紧包裹的快感不断蔓延，尤长靖的身体上布满热汗，皮肤暧昧地闪着光。他一边抽插，一边还要问身下人：“舒服吗哥哥？”  
“哥哥”两个字让汪苏泷的心尖跟着发颤。他紧紧抓住尤长靖撑在他耳侧的手，喘息道：“舒服。”  
尤长靖深深地往里顶了一下，敏感点被研磨的感觉太过强烈，汪苏泷被顶得浑身发抖，声音沙哑：“长靖，别顶那里……”  
尤长靖不说话，放开握住他阴茎的手，扶着他的腰大力操干起来，每一下都准确地顶到他的敏感点。快感汹涌而至，汪苏泷被操得骨头都软了，他要抓不住尤长靖的手臂了，不禁喊到：“长靖你停下，我要……”  
高潮突然而至，生生截断了汪苏泷的叫喊。  
他毫无心理准备地就被操射了。  
汪苏泷发出一声喟叹，用力搂住尤长靖，双腿颤抖，精液喷薄而出，张牙舞爪黏上尤长靖的小腹。  
尤长靖用拇指沾了一点精液抹在汪苏泷嘴角上，又用一个深吻把精液都舔入自己嘴里。  
这一招简直太刺激。  
刚射完的性器又慢慢抬起头来，尤长靖用一个绵长的吻安抚着高潮结束的爱人。  
汪苏泷闭着眼跟尤长靖唇齿交缠，阴茎在体内的充实感让他过了一轮仍觉得不过瘾。  
尤长靖也还不满足，待到汪苏泷的性器再次硬起来，他拍了拍汪苏泷的臀：“转过去。”  
从身后进入的感觉与正面体位截然不同，尤长靖就着润滑剂顶进去，汪苏泷就管不住自己的声音了。性快感快速累积起来，汪苏泷被尤长靖干得像个不知廉耻的骚货，叫的热烈而奔放。  
爱人的热情让尤长靖也有些难以自控，他强忍射精的欲望，将人紧紧搂入怀里，一边用凶狠的驰骋为他酝酿新一轮高潮，一边用湿漉漉的吻堵住爱人不断淫叫的嘴。  
性爱的极致愉悦让两人都有些失态，汗水、润滑液、唾液和精液浸得两人浑身湿透，肌肤间粘腻的触感如同催化剂。  
高潮临近之时，汪苏泷爽到叫都叫不出声来，眼眶被逼出泪。他意乱情迷地说：“长靖，我要……”  
尤长靖被汪苏泷的身体缠到发疯，嘶哑道：“我也是。”  
两人几乎是同时到达了高潮。尤长靖低吼着顶在汪苏泷的敏感点上射了出来，汪苏泷的阴茎跳动着流出第二次高潮的稀薄精液，一滴滴沾湿了床单。  
那几分钟里谁都没说话，汪苏泷躺在床上平复呼吸，尤长靖扔掉安全套，又把汪苏泷软下的性器前端剩下的一点精液都抹进自己嘴里。眼瞳里都是欢愉过后的快乐与餍足。  
汪苏泷把尤长靖拉到自己身边，与爱人交换了一个情事后的温柔一吻。

“你好色哦，长靖……”汪苏泷伸手摩挲着爱人的唇，“好吃吗？”  
尤长靖点了点头，“嗯。”  
“这么喜欢我啊？”  
“不是喜欢，”尤长靖吻了一下汪苏泷的指尖，“是爱你。”  
汪苏泷紧紧抱着尤长靖，闷闷地说：“我也爱你”


End file.
